


The Jungle

by OkIgnorant (AntiOptimist)



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Related, Character Bashing, F/M, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not Canon Compliant, Not What It Looks Like, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pre-Relationship, Sex, Sexting, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Underage Sex, Weasley Bashing, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, stalker Ginny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiOptimist/pseuds/OkIgnorant
Summary: Won't you follow me into the jungleAin't no god on my streets in the heart of the jungleWon't you follow me into the jungleAin't no god on these streets in the heart of the jungleWon't you follow me into the jungle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another story! This idea came to me in a dream, no lie, and so I decided to make it reality. As it says in the tags, this is James/OFC, Harry/Daphne. For those who don't like reading James/OFC, sorry but it will not change anytime soon as they are not the focus of this story.

_Well it's too long living in the same old lives (yeah)_

_I feel too cold to live, too young to die (yeah)_

_Will you walk the line, like it's there to choose? (Yeah)_

_Just forget (oh Lord) the wit, it's the best to use_

_Won't you follow me into the jungle (yeah)_

_Ain't no god on my streets in the heart of the jungle (oh Lord child)_

_Won't you follow me into the jungle (oh Lord)_

_Ain't no god on my streets in the heart of the jungle (oh Lord child)_

_Won't you follow me into the jungle_

_I lost my mind, in the city of lights (yeah)_

_In the backstreets buildings and the neon lights (yeah)_

_When I heard the thunder, I could feel the rain (yeah)_

_It's the same to me, just a different name_

* * *

                                                                              

Being the children, the heirs, to such well known people will always be hard. It was as if no matter what they did, they would be judged. It could be something as small as going to the store, and they would be judged based on the clothing they wore. Growing up around constant criticism has caused these children to appreciate the little privacy they have in life. Our story is about a group of teens, born to the rich and powerful, who are sent to a town where they would not be noticed or bothered, where they could finish their education without the worry of being judged for not reaching a set goal the public has placed on them.

One such teen went by the name of Hadrian 'Harry' Potter. A very unlucky lucky boy. Born to billionaire James Potter, Hadrian was born into a life of luxury, but his parents never allowed his status to cloud his judgement. He was tasked with keeping his room and bathroom clean, washing his car when it was dirty, and walking the dogs. He also had to keep up with his academics or else any of his electronic devices would be taken away. He was laden with responsibility at school, what with being the captain of the football (soccer) team, vice-president of the LGBT support club, class president, and co-captain of the boys track team. He didn't have the time to worry about being cruel to those who weren't entitled to the life he had.

Two other teens would be sent to live in a normal town with him, his cousins. Corvus Black, his god-brother/best friend, and his 'sister,' Susan Bones. The three would be sent to Ohio to escape the craziness that is their life. Hadrian had a stalker that his parents knew could potentially turn dangerous, Corvus had someone claiming that he got her pregnant, even though the boy had never even met the girl. Susan didn't have any fans following her around, but she wanted to go with her brother and friend. She wouldn't abandon them when something as crazy as this was going on.

* * *

                                                                                                  

It was midsummer when got the news. The stormy weather should have been a clue, but he was too busy to actually pay attention. His dad had just arrived from work, while he and his mom had been having a day in. He could only stare as his parents told him. In his mind, he thought of all the times this stalker has ruined his life. He thought of how she made it seem like everything in his life was worthless. How she ran off any girl he tried dating.

"We just want you to be safe, honey," his [mom ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9a/d9/ec/9ad9ecbfa21e6d17031cdcd915edccd5.jpg)said soothingly, her eyes looking at him in worry. He knew she didn't want him to leave, didn't want him out of her sight.

[Hadrian ](http://covermenmag.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Sean-OPry-Massimo-Dutti-Lookbook-1.jpg)looked at his mother, seeing the worry and heartbreak in her usually clear eyes made him break. His face crumbled before he could stop it, tears started to leak out of his eyes. His mother ran over to him and hugged him close, her own eyes leaking the tears that she tried to hold in. she shushed him as she ran her hands through his hair.

"We don't want to send you away, ragazzino. But this girl is dangerous. Even more dangerous than we thought. Your father and I are trying our hardest to get her arrest and put away, but her parents are saying it's just a schoolyard crush. They don't understand how dangerous she is. They don't seem to want to see all that she did." His mother ranted as she stroked his hair, her voice got softer as she held him, "it isn't permanent, we just want you to be safe. And you're not safe with her loose like that."

Hadrian nodded, he knew what his mother spoke of was true. If he stayed here, then his stalker could do something that hurt him or those he loved.

"We'll come for you as soon as she's in jail." His [father ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b4/2f/d9/b42fd9e6d0318339d76dbaaaa2eb7841.jpg)said from behind his wife, his tan face set upon his only child.

Hadrian moved back from his mother's hug. He looked at his father and nodded sagely.

"If it makes it any better, Corvus and Susan will be going with you. Sirius wants him to stay out of the girl's reach. We want both of you out of these girls reach." James said softly.

"Okay," Hadrian said as he looked between his parents, "when do we have to leave?"

"We were thinking at night, after you pack and say bye to your friends."

Hadrian nodded again, his black hair hanging limp on his head, "alright. I'll start to pack."

James watched as his only child walked away, his head hanging as he typed on his phone. He turned to his wife and sighed.

"I wish it wasn't like this,' he said quietly.

Freya smiled at him sadly, tears still in her eyes, and held his hands, "it's the best we could do. I just want to rip her apart for tearing us up like this."

James sighed and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head as he looked out the window. The heavy rain was pelting against the glass as lightning streaked the sky. He knew she was torn. He didn't want to let Hadrian go, but the circumstances called for it. Even the investigators thought this was the best option possible.

* * *

 

The three teens sat quietly in the car. They had said bye to the respective friends before grabbing their things and leaving their home. Hadrian's mother had opted to stay behind, and he knew it was because she wouldn't have been able to watch him leave. Corvus's mom had decided to stay with her after saying her goodbyes.

Hadrian and [Corvus ](http://www.daysandtrends.com/dosyalar/icerik/115_1.jpg?m=1334609672)could only blame the two crazy girls that were attracted to them. They both watched as the city passed by, the rain still falling at a steady pace. [Susan ](https://www.polyvore.com/untitled_264/set?id=218274236)was on her phone, trying to keep calm so they wouldn't worry. She knew her presence would not make a difference, but she wanted to be there for them. The radio was playing some pop song while their father's talked quietly up front. James was behind the steering wheel as he listened to his best friend, his [brother](http://tomandlorenzo.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/James-Marsden-Michael-B-Jordan-Samsung-Studio-LA-Launch-Event-Red-Carpet-Fashion-Tom-Lorenzo-Site-TLO-2.jpg), talk about the different tactics the police and Amelia had already come up with. He nodded at the ones he thought would work the best.

A couple minutes later and the teens were boarding the plane. Their luggage had been placed in the plane while they listened to what their fathers had to say.

"Andi will be picking you all up from the airport. While you are in Ohio, you will be attending school. She will give you a choice. I expect you all to behave. Don't cause her any trouble." told them, a stern look on his usually jovial face.

The three nodded, hugging their respective parent before getting on the private plane. The two fathers stepped back and watched as the plane took off. They watched as it got into the air before leaving.

                                                                           

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is during season 2 of Glee, but I don't know what episode yet though.

[Andromeda ](http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_265/set?id=219025994)Tonks nee Black was a strong woman. She had to be, coming from the family she did. She understood the pressure, the burden, that is placed on children born into that life. It was something she was glad was never placed on her daughter. Nymphadora was not the kind of girl who adhered to the societal expectations of the world. She didn't follow the trends her friends did. She went with what she wanted, made her own choice. So, being the woman she is, the woman who survived even with such heavy weight on her shoulders, she understood the need for these three teens to have a somewhat normal life. A life where they are free to make decisions without having to worry about the repercussions of the media.

 

She met the three at the airport, her gaze intense as she watched them walk. The oldest, and tallest, boy walked in a dejected manner. His dark brown hair hanging limply on his head. The second boy walked with some confidence, but you could see the trepidation on his face. His black hair was styled neatly, though she could see the strands poking out. His gait was faster than the other two, as if he couldn't wait to leave the airport. The only girl was able to walk with perfect strides, her dark red hair loose over her shoulder and down her back. They each carried two bags and a carry on.

 

She waved her hand for them to notice her. Andromeda smiled as they got closer, their apprehension turned into relief when they saw her. She hugged them each before she led them to her car. Andi listened as they talked, smiling softly as she could sense the weight being lifted off their shoulders.

 

When they got to her car, she helped them pack their things into the trunk, “your parents enrolled you all into the local private schools. You will have the choice to stay in dorms on weekdays and stay at my house on weekends. I don't have any restrictions, but make sure your rooms stay clean.”

 

They nodded before getting into the car, Hadrian in the front with Corvus and Susan sitting in the back.

 

“There are places that I know you guys will love, and if you want, I will be glad to take you all there,” Andromeda said, a smile on her face.

 

Hadrian nodded, “will we be going to the same school?”

 

Andromeda hesitated in answering, “the school your parents signed you up for are not co-ed.”

 

The [car ](http://www.tflcar.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/2016-Nissan-Armada-redesign.jpg)ride was silent the rest of the way.

* * *

 

_Missing Heirs and Heiress_

 

_3 days ago, it has come to our attention that three well loved children has not been seen. Hadrian James Potter, Corvus Aries Black, and Susan Bones were not seen getting on the train for Hollis Ward Academy. The last time we saw these teens was during their summer break._

 

_The Potter Heir is known for spending his days with his mother and father, helping them whenever he could. But lately, the raven haired scion has been avoiding the public. Sources tell us it is because of a stalker, someone the raven teen only met once. A meeting that was so brief, but was taken as a moment of romance. The young woman, whose name will be left unknown, attends the school the Potter child once did. This stalker has driven away someone who only ever did the best he could to make his school environment a better place. Even with his friends, Hadrian has been down. He never smiles, and his friends has noticed._

__

_As seen in the picture above, Hadrian is very melancholic. He is not engaged with his friends, and sources confirm that is it because of his stalker._

__

_We can only hope that his getaway improves his mood._

__

_Circumstances may be different for this heir, but the outcome is the same. Corvus Black is a handsome young man who is different from his best friend/god-brother. His circumstance is a young woman who believes he got her pregnant. But, here is the strange part, Corvus has never even met the girl. He has never bumped into her nor has he ever made contact with her. Not as somber as the Potter heir, Corvus has not allowed this to bring him down._

__

_Seen with friends, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, the Black heir is able to ignore the rumors spread about him._

  
_Lets just hope their getaway isn't permanent._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments below and don't forget to give this a big kudos (My YouTuber voice).


End file.
